The present invention relates to injection molding and die casting processes. In particular, the present invention relates to injection molding and die casting slide systems.
Injection molding and die casting are manufacturing processes for producing a multitude of shapes and designs for plastic and metal products. Such processes generally incorporate two-component systems. The two components are the fixed-die half and the movable-die half. The fixed-die half is secured to the apparatus and contains a portion of a cavity or core where plastic or molten metal is injected into for curing or solidification.
In contrast, the movable-die half is capable of moving and contains the other portion of the core where plastic or molten metal is injected into for curing or solidification. During a molding or casting cycle, the movable-die half moves towards and clamps to the fixed-die half so that the core is completely enclosed by the two halves. Once the core is sealed, the plastic or molten metal is injected to cure or solidify. After the cycle is completed, the movable-die half retracts away from the fixed-die half, allowing removal of the molding or casting.
Such two-component systems may also incorporate slides mounted to the movable-die half to create key aspects of the moldings or castings that the movable-die half and the fixed-die half are incapable of producing. For example, a slide may contain a pin that extends into the core when the slide is positioned at the core. When the injected material cures or solidifies, the slide retracts, pulling the pin out of the molding or casting. This results in a hole within the molding or casting.
For more complex moldings and castings, multiple slides can be incorporated. The slides are positioned around a central core of the movable-die half. When a molding or casting cycle begins, the slides move forward and create a perimeter around the core. The movable-die half also moves towards and clamps to the fixed-die half so that the core is completely enclosed by the two halves and the slides. Once the core is sealed, the plastic or molten metal is injected to cure or solidify. After the cycle is completed, the movable-die half and the slides retract away from the core, allowing removal of the molding or casting.
Currently in the industry, slides for an injection molding or die casting apparatus have to be individually tailored to the fixed-die half or movable-die half where the slide is mounted. The pertinent fixed-die half or movable-die half contains tracks that a particular slide must fit into. Such individualization of slides is expensive and time-consuming. This can be especially troublesome if a particular slide is defective or damaged during molding or casting cycles. Another identical slide must be obtained and installed before the process can continue. In addition, slides must be carefully installed into the tracks of the pertinent fixed-die halves or movable-die halves in order to ensure proper alignment when positioned at the core. This is also very time consuming and tedious, taking up time that could otherwise be used for operating the system. As such, there remains a need in the industry for a slide system that is easy to install and replace, while also being accurate and reliable in use with molding or casting cycles.